This protocol follows up pilot research which investigated the epileptogenic potential of chronic high-dose aspartame consumption in normal healthy volunteers and found that certain neurocognitive functions appear to be adversely affected by this food additive. Additionally, the effect of aspartame will be compared with that of sucrose.